Hand in Hand
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: COMPLETE! Songfic. Epilogue up! Many years have passed and a marriage happens. An old evil may arise. Please R&R, no flames please!
1. Hand in Hand

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Power Rangers, or the song Hand in Hand, that belongs to Hanson. 

**AN**: I am writing this because this afternoon I found out from one of my friends that Art was cheating on me...with another man! I am writing this to get my emotions under control, but it'll be a long time before I can be my old self again. So Art, this is for you.

**_Hand in Hand_**

---

Kira let out a long sigh; she was about to perform at Cyberspace with her band. Normally, this would thrill her, but now she had a broken heart. She found out Trent had been cheating on her with someone else, her best friend to be exact.... Conner McKnight. She swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears from falling down her face as she thought about what she had seen last week.

---_Last Week_---

_Kira had been heading for Cyberspace after Trent was supposed to be locking up but was going to wait for her so they could...."study". As she walked in Cyberspace she heard two low moans, both sounding male. She walked around the couch to the other side and couldn't believe what she saw: Conner and Trent lying on the couch in a passionate embrace. A loud gasp escaped from her lips and the two broke apart from their embrace. "Kira!", Trent exclaimed, "I can explain."_

_" "You can _explain_?" YOU CAN EXPLAIN?? I can't believe you! I thought we had something!," she yelled, outraged and with a broken heart. "Kira," Conner began while standing, "calm down, look we can talk this out." "I don't think so, I've seen enough, and I don't want to speak to either of you ever again!" She turned on her heel and headed for the door, while Conner and Trent followed her, trying to talk to her, when she turned and let out her Ptera Scream on them. Which caused them to go skidding backwards and landing on their asses. She smirked in satisfaction and stormed away._

---_Now_---

Kira gave Hayley a shaky smile before she announced her and the band. "Ladies and Gentlemen....Kira Ford!", Hayley exclaimed, clapping along with everyone else in Cyberspace. Kira looked down to the table where Tommy, Ethan and Conner usually sat while Trent was busing tables. Trent had stopped and watched Kira closely, as did Conner and the other Rangers. "This is for Trent, for ripping my heart out and stomping on it." She began to play her accostic guitar and began to sing softly.

_"Yeah._

_(say goodbye)_

_I know just how much I love you.  
But there is no time to explain.  
I realize just what I'd give to.  
Get you back in my arms._

_And I see you hand in hand with another man.  
And I don't know what you see in him and why you let us go._

_So if you're gonna lie.  
At least you could just let us die.  
And if you're gonna cry to me baby.  
At least you could just say goodbye._

_And I'm caught between myself and me.  
And I can't find the bridge.  
From my mind to reality.  
I'm trying to find a place in the sun.  
But I'm drowning in the rain. That's falling every place I run._

_And I see you hand in hand with another man.  
And I don't know what you see in him and why you let us go._

_So if you're gonna lie.  
At least you could just let us die.  
And if you're gonna cry to me baby.  
At least you could just say goodbye._

_Well I'm not gonna sit around just waiting for you to get over him.  
So oh, no, no, no.  
Say goodbye.  
Say goodbye now.  
Say goodbye.  
Say goodbye now.  
Say goodbye.  
Say goodbye now.  
Say goodbye now._

_Well if you're gonna lie.  
Well at least you could just let us die.  
And if you're gonna cry to me baby.  
At least you could just said goodbye._

_Say goodbye.  
Say goodbye now.  
Say goodbye._

_Oh yeah._

_Won't you say goodbye.  
Won't you say goodbye now.  
Won't you say goodbye.  
Say goodbye.  
Say goodbye. Say goodbye. Say goodbye now.  
Say goodbye. Say goodbye now.  
Say goodbye. Say goodbye now.  
Say goodbye now._

_Won't you kiss me goodbye.  
You've gotta tell me goodbye._

_Say goodbye. Say goodbye now.  
Say goodbye. Say goodbye now."_

As she finished the song the crowd in Cyberspace bursts with applause, some of them with tears in their eyes. She also had tears in her eyes as she walked off staged and made her way over to Tommy and the others. She was stopped by several people, commenting and complimenting her over the song. After making her way over to her teammates she sat down. "Kira, are you Ok?", Tommy asked gently, knowing she was going through a hard time. She nodded, "Yeah, I'm still hurting, but I think I'll be Ok, as time goes by, I'll get better." Tommy gave her a knowing smile and nod, he knew she was telling the truth. As he himself had gone through heartbreak before, and only time would tell before the Yellow Ranger was back to herself.

**End**

**AN2**: Well, there you go, this is pretty much what I am going through right now, and I don't know when I'll be back to my old self. If you didn't like this, that's fine, but I had to express myself someway. Art if and when you read this, you'll know what I was going through when I found out what you did to me and I don't think I can forgive you. If anyone wants to flame me, that's fine. (Shrugs) I really don't care anymore.

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	2. Somebody to Love

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own PRDT. Nor do I own the song "Somebody to Love", which is sung by Anne Hathaway from 'Ella Enchanted'. And I don't own the song 'Tomorrow' which is Lillix's. I also don't own the idea of Kira being pared with a certain former Ranger; the idea is from Etcetera Kit who wrote 'Unanswered Prayers' the idea is hers not mine. Thanks again EK! 

**AN**: Well, here's another chapter to this, it'll probably be the last chapter. I haven't decided yet, I really need to work on my Series and finish 'I Have Loved You'. I just haven't felt like writing lately and I apologize, I had to write a term paper in English, ugh. On a better note, I am doing much better than I was when I wrote the first chapter. We have worked out everything Anyway, on with chapter two. But first the shoutouts.

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Crimson-Ranger_**: Thanks.

_**Andie**_: (Rolls her eyes and starts to say something when a steel plate appears on her mouth)

_**Dannie**_: For once your going to stay quiet!

**_BlueAngel07_**: Thanks.

**_Andie_**: (Yells a muffled comment)

**_Dannie_**: (Ignores her)

**_Art_**: I've heard two sides of the story and I'm very confused.

**_Andie_**: (The plate disappears) I told you, you should have ditched the loser and stuck with me.

**_Dannie_**: (Whacks Andie over the head with a ton of bricks, knocking her unconscious.)

**_Crimson kittycat_**: Thanks.

**_StarTraveler_**: (Hugged) Thanks, I'm doing better.

**_Cat2000_**: Thanks...(Is hugged) I am doing better. Sympathetic words do help, I know that people do care for me.

**_Garnetred_**: Thanks, and things are getting better.

**_SapphireRayne_**: Thank you and it did. Glad to know you liked it, it's always good to know that people actually like what I'm writing about.

**_YellowCrimsonForever_**: Thanks and we are.

**_Sreym_**: Thank you and I am doing what you advised. And I did find a release in writing it.

**Chapter Two: Somebody to Love** (**AN2**: Set about six months after the finale. The first chapter was set shortly before Dino Storm)  
---

It had been a rough few months for Kira, first with Trent cheating on her with Conner, they still had yet to make peace with each other. Then with the former Ninja Storm team and how they had got a major ass kicking from them, worse than Trent had been when he was evil. There had also been a few good things these past months; she became good friends with Tori and the other former Rangers. She and the other Rangers had finally defeated Mesogog. And two weeks ago she got a record shot from Reefside Records.

Now, she had recently begun to date a very sweet man who knew what had happened with her and Trent, he was so understanding. They had met not in the best way, because his friends had been evil at the time. When she had gone to the Academy to visit with Tori and hang out she had gotten to know him better also. They had hit it off real well and soon when Kira wasn't visiting him, they would chat on-line for hours at a time.

She had been shocked when he asked her out, she thought he only considered her as a friend. She was very wrong. "_Kira, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we met, I want us to be more than friends_," he had confessed to her. She was overjoyed to hear that, and later they were a full-fledged couple. When she told Ethan and Tommy they were happy for her. "Just send us an invite to the wedding," Ethan said jokingly. Kira didn't realize until later, he was half-serious.

Kira went to the Academy as often as she could, just to see him. Most of the time they were surprise visits, but he was pleased nonetheless. Often if she came during one of his classes, she would stand and observe his teaching methods. '_He is so amazing at this_,' Kira thought as she watched him demonstrate a difficult move with a sword. After class had ended he walked over to her and gave her a sweet kiss, forgetting that his students were still there. "Oooh, go Sensei!", a few yelled as they hurried out of the room. He rolled his eyes while Kira giggled. "So, what brings you here? I was about to leave with the others to drive up to Reefside to come see you play at Cyberspace. I hear the record company's going to be there to hear you live to see if they wanna sign you," he said as they walked across the grass. "Yeah, they are, but I'm not sure if I'll even sign." "What?," he said as he stopped her. "Kira, this is a wonderful opportunity for you, why don't you want to sign?" "Well, if I do sign it means that I'll be away a lot and I'd miss everybody here, especially you." "And I would miss you, but that's not a good reason to turn down the opportunity of a lifetime. I can't tell you what to do Kira, just follow your heart and I will stand by you with whatever you decide." She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. He gave her a sweet kiss, "C'mon, let's go find the others." She nodded and they went off hand in hand.

---_Later at Cyberspace_---

Kira stepped up to the microphone and let out a nervous breath, butterflies where fluttering around like mad in her stomach. It was now or never, this would either start her career or it wouldn't. "Ladies and gentlemen....Kira Ford!", Hayley exclaimed and clapping with the huge crowd at Cyberspace. She smiled at the familiar faces and her gaze stopped at Conner and Trent who had their arms wrapped each other's waists, she smiled a little at them, finally forgiving them. She began to sing softly.

_"Tomorrow's just another day.  
Another way.  
To spend my day.  
All by myself.  
Starin' at the TV screen.  
Flipping through my magazine.  
Everything is unclear.  
I need you here dooo._

_And I wake up.  
Put on my make up.  
Pick up the phone.  
Nobody's home.  
I need to break out.  
Give me some take out.  
Standing inside the crowd.  
I wanna scream aloud.  
I'll be ok.  
I'll be ok._

_Walking down this whining road.  
Raining days are all I know.  
I have hit the ground.  
Staring up into the sky.  
Countin' all the reasons why.  
My mind is spinning around.  
I need to breathe dooo._

_So, I wake up.  
Put on my make up.  
Pick up the phone.  
Nobody's home.  
And I need to break out.  
Give me some take out.  
Standing inside the crowd.  
I wanna scream aloud.  
I'll be ok._

_Get off from the floor.  
I just can't take anymore.  
Leavin' it all behind.  
'Cause yesterday's gone._

_Nah nah nah nah.  
Nah nah nah nah.  
Nah nah nah oohhh._

_Oh, I wake up.  
Put on my make up.  
Pick up the phone.  
Nobody's home.  
And I need to break out.  
Give me some take out.  
Standing inside the crowd.  
I wanna scream aloud.  
I'll be ok.  
I'll be ok._

_Oh, I wake up.  
Put on my make up.  
Pick up the phone.  
Nobody's home.  
And I need to break out.  
Give me some take out.  
Standing inside the crowd.  
I wanna scream aloud._

_I need to break out!  
We're ok we're alright.  
We're ok we'll be alright._

_Tomorrow's just another day.  
Another way.  
To spend my day."_

As Kira finished singing, the crowd was yelling and clapping so loud, you could barely hear Kira speak into the microphone, "This is for Cam, who has been so wonderful to me, these past few weeks." In the crowd, Cam, who was standing as close as he could, heard everything Kira said and a huge grin broke out on his face. She smiled at him and began to sing.

_"Can anybody find be somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little.  
Can't barely stand on my feet.  
Take a look in the mirror.  
And I, see what you're doing to me.  
I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief.  
Won't somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love?_

_Got no feel I got no rhythm.  
I just keep losing my beat.  
I'm okay I'm alright.  
It shows that there's no defeat.  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell.  
One day I'm gonna be free.  
Lord somebody.  
Somebody.  
Can anybody find me somebody to love._

_(She works hard) Everyday.  
I try and I try and I try.  
But everybody wants to put me down.  
They say I'm going crazy.  
They say I got a lot of wonder in my brain.  
Got no common sense.  
I've got nobody left to believe._

_Find her somebody to love.  
Find her somebody to love.  
Find her somebody to love.  
Find her somebody to love.  
Find her somebody to love.  
Find her somebody to love._

_Can anybody find me?_

_Somebody To Love._

_Find me somebody to love.  
Find me somebody to love.  
Find me somebody to love.  
Find me somebody to love.  
Find me somebody to love."_

As Kira stepped down off stage there were so many people congratulating her. Slowly she made her way over to Cam, but Conner and Trent stopped her. "Look, Kira, Trent began, "I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you." "Neither did I, Conner added, "we just hope you can forgive us." She smiled at the two, "I admit that I was pissed at the both of you for the longest time, but I think we can put all that behind us." Both of them smiled at her and pulled her into a group hug. After congratulating her, she went over to Cam, who pulled her into a tight hug, "I am so proud of you," he whispered in her ear. "So, he began, "did you ever find somebody to love?," he asked with a smile on his face. "I did and I'm looking right at him." He gave her a small kiss as Michael Wilson from Reefside Records made his way to Kira.

"Kira you were sensational! On behalf of Reefside Records, we want you to sign and have a five-album contract." Kira couldn't believe it, her dream had finally come true for her, she looked up at Cam and recalled his words, "I can't tell you what to do Kira, just follow your heart and I will stand by you with whatever you decide." She looked at Michael, "Mr. Wilson, this is a dream come true for me, and I will sign with you." "Great! Come by the Studio tomorrow and we will get the contract ready for you." She smiled as he made his way out of Cyberspace.

---_Later that night_---

Cam and Kira were walking through Reefside Park, hand in hand, just enjoying the comfortable silence and each other's company. Cam stopped, "I know that with the record deal, you'd be on tour a lot and meeting a lot of people...so I don't want you to be tied down to me, so I'd understand if you wanted to see other people while you were gone." "Cam, even if I wasn't seeing anyone right now, I wouldn't to date anyone who I met while I was on tour. Now that I'm with you, I only have eyes for you and only you. I love you Cam." This was the first time she had uttered those words to someone who wasn't a member of her family and it had shocked her when she said it to Cam, shocking him as well. Her face turned bright red, "I can't believe I just said that." She turned away from him, embarrassed as hell.

Cam gently caught her arm and turned her to face him, "And I love you too Kira, I didn't want to say anything, because I knew that you had had strong feelings for Trent and I didn't want you to think I was just saying that to mess with your mind, I would never do that to you." "I know, the truth is, I've never said '_I love you'_ to anyone but my family. But I do love you Cam, so much." He smiled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

---

As the weeks passed Kira and Cam's relationship grew stronger by the day. Her debut album, 'Somebody to Love' has skyrocketed to number one during its first week on the charts and sold one million copies in the first month. Wherever she has played, the concert is sold out within an hour. Soon she's going to tour Europe for the two months and Cam is going with her, despite Kira protesting that he needed to stay at the Academy. "Everything will be fine," he reassured her, "Dad said it was fine, he said I could use a vacation." She smiled and sighed, knowing she was gonna lose, "Ok, Ok, you win," she said with a smile.

---_Kira's last show in Europe_---

As Kira prepared for her last concert, Cam was bust preparing for the biggest night of his life. He was going to ask Kira to marry him, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he knew how he was going to ask her. As Kira played her last song, Cam stood backstage watching her. As the song was close to ending he walked out on stage with a mic in his hand. As she finished she looked at him with a puzzled look on her face, "Cam, what are you doing?" He walked up to her and spoke into the mic, "Kira Allison Ford, you are my sun, my moon, my earth, my everything, I love you with my heart and soul," he got down on one knee and pulled a ring out is pocket, "will you marry me?"

Tears formed in her eyes as she nodded, "Yes, I will!" He slid the ring onto her finger and stood up and pulled her into a passionate kiss, while the people in the audience are going crazy.

---_Three months later_---

After three months of planning Kira and Cam were going to get married by the way of the Ninja, for while playing music was her first passion, she found that she also loved learning the Ninja way and studied the way of the Water The people who were attending the wedding were Tori, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Tommy and his date Kim Hart, Hayley, Conner, Trent and Ethan. Kira's mother and father were also coming. Sensei Watanabe said he would perform the ceremony.

---

Cam and Kira stood before Sensei Watanabe in front of their friends and family, ready to dedicate their love for each other. "Do you both come here of your own free will?", he asked. "We do," the former Green and Yellow Rangers answered. "Today we bring Cam and Kira together in marriage, they have overcome many obstacles to stay together and be together." Sensei hands Cam a ring, "A ring is a symbol of bonding, and you will be bonded as long as you both shall live", he explained.

"Cam, please repeat after me, 'I Cameron David Watanabe, take you Kira Allison Ford to be my wife.' " "I Cameron David Watanabe, take you Kira Allison Ford to be my wife." "To protect you and our family from all dangers." "To protect you and our family from all dangers." "For as long as I live." "For as long as I live." He slid the band on Kira's finger.

Sensei turned to Kira, "Kira please repeat after me, 'I Kira Allison Ford, take you Cameron David Watanabe to be my husband.' " "I Kira Allison Ford, take you Cameron David Watanabe to be my husband." "To protect you and our family from all dangers." "To protect you and our family from all dangers." "For as long as I live." "For as long as I live." She slid the band onto his finger. Sensei smiled at the two, "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." As two kiss passionately their friends and family begin to cheer loudly. As the pull apart Sensei says, "I am proud to announce Cam and Kira Watanabe."

---_Epilogue_---

A year has passed things have been going wonderful for Kira and Cam; they are still madly in love with each other. Recently Kira gave birth to a healthy baby girl, whom they named Miko. Conner and Trent are now engaged and are waiting until the end of college to get married. Tori and Blake recently married and are now on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Dustin and Marah are engaged and are planning a winter wedding. Tommy and Kim also got married and are expecting in the spring. Shane was dating Kapri, nothing serious yet. Ethanisn't dating much lately. Hunter had asked Hayley out once, but they decided to stay friends instead.

---_One evening_---

Cam came home after a long day at the Academy; he and Kira had both been up most of the night because Miko was sick and cranky. He looked over and saw his beautiful wife asleep on the couch with their daughter also sleeping on her chest. He sat down at the edge on the couch and studied his baby, she had his dark hair, but it was wavy like Kira's. Her eyes were almond shaped like his, but Kira's eye color. The day she was born when the doctor handed her to Cam, she looked right into his eyes and he fell in love with his daughter right then and there.

He gently picked up the infant and carried her into her nursery, laid her down and covered her with a light green blanket with yellow stars on it. "I love you Miko," he whispered as he walked back into the living room and picked up his sleeping wife and carried her into their room. Kira woke up as he carried her, "hey," she smiled sleepily at him. "Hey, how's Miko been?" "Her temperature's back to normal and she fell asleep not that long ago." "That's good," he said as he laid her down and changed into a t-shirt and stayed in his boxers. He climbed into bed next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you Kira Allison Watanabe." She smiled as she began to drirft off again, "I love you Cam David Watanabe." They fell into a sound sleep, looking forward to seeing each other and their daughter in the morning.  
The End

**AN3**: Wow...this is the longest I have ever written anything. Seven pages and 3162 words! I really hope you all like it. So please leave a review, no flames please, thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	3. Believe

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own them, I wish I did but I don't. I also don't own the song 'Believe' which is Hanson's. 

**AN**: I know I said 'Hand in Hand' was finished, but after reading the reviews that wanted me to continue, so I'm gonna continue this, the chapter length I'm not sure of. Just so you know, the happy couple does get a problem, but I can't say, so you'll have to read on! But first, shoutouts.

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_BlueAngel07_**: Thanks and here ya go!

**_Art_**: Thanks and here's more!

**_Crimson-Ranger_**: Thankies ! Glad you like it!

**_StarTraveler_**: Thanks and I am doing better.

**_Garnetred_**: Thanks, I am. Glad to know you like it.

**_Tyrant013_**: Thanks, glad you loved it! Thanks and I am feeling better and things have been resolved.

_**YellowCrimsonForever**_: Thanks!

**_Sreym_**: Thanks!

**_KirCo4ever_**: Thanks and here ya go!

**_Cat2000_**: Thanks! Once again, 'Roses and Thorns' was amazing! I also loved your Christmas fic!

**_Etcetera Kit_**: No problem. Papa Nez, coolies. Well, it wasn't my idea for Trent to be with Conner, when I first wrote this, my friend Crimson-Ranger gave me the idea and I just went with it. Ok, on the start a new paragraph when someone new talks, I am working on that. I am also working on my formatting. Sorry if it seemed rushed. Thanks for the comments!

**_Pink Galaxy Diva_**: I do like Conner/Kira. But I also like to write about different couples, that some people would have never thought of. Thanks, glad you liked the ending. Like I said to EK it wasn't my idea for Conner/Trent. Thanks again!

---

**Chapter Three: Believe**

---

_I was holding on, now I'm letting go.  
This is nothing more than a picture show.  
Everything I knew now I hardly know.  
Busy keeping less never getting more._

---

Cam sighed as he walked in his home after a very_ long_ day at the Academy, it was the day before the students could go home for their winter break and they were more.... hyper than usual. Many couldn't focus on their work so Cam and the other teachers' decided to give them a free day to do whatever they pleased. It had been snowing recently so most students where having snowball fights and even some teacher got in the act, like Shane and Dustin. Cam had to smile at his two friends' antics; some things would never change. Then again some things would, he had found out some interesting news from his wife that morning.

---

_One more nickel dime I'm out the door.  
This kind of life I can't afford._

---

Kira, just thinking about her brought a smile to his face, it had been three years since they had been married and two since they had their daughter, Miko who was growing into a beautiful young lady. Right now she was running through the house screaming, "Daddy! Daddy!" Cam smiled and scooped her into his arms and she hugged him tightly around his neck. "I missed you Daddy!" The two-year-old exclaimed. Even though she was two she was quite bright for her age, she was already talking in full sentences; she knew the alphabet and could read little books. Cam and Kira were both extremely proud of her. Speaking of his beautiful wife, who was watching the love of her life and her baby girl. Cam stood, with Miko still in his arms, and walked over to her and soundly kissed her.

---

_I want to believe.  
There's something to believe.  
I would live only.  
Just to believe.  
Oh, I'd love to believe.  
It's not only me that's longing.  
Only just to believe.  
'Cause I want to believe.  
I want to believe._

---

After kissing his wife Cam stopped and pulled her into his embrace, "I missed you," he whispered in her hair. Kira smiled up at him, "I missed you too, all three of us did." Cam's face broke out into a grin; he couldn't wait to tell everyone at the Academy the big news. Miko yawned sleepily and laid her head on Cam's shoulder. He chuckled, "I think someone's sleepy." The toddler shook her head lazily, "am not..." she declared before she drifted off to sleep.

---

_Can't put my mind at ease with the words I say?  
Trying to get myself to get out of my way.  
Birds in the trees just make me_ _depressed.  
Seeing sunny skies, feeling emptiness._

---

Cam and Kira smiled at each other as they laid their daughter in her crib and covered her with her favorite blanket. They quietly tiptoed out of her room, shut the light off and shut the door slightly and then headed for the living room. Cam sat on the couch and pulled Kira into his embrace, his hands lightly resting on her still flat belly. "How do you think Miko will react?", Cam wondered aloud. "Well, I asked her earlier if she wanted a little brother or sister and that seemed to get her excited. I also got the infamous '_where do babies come from_?'" Cam tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't help but laugh out loud. Kira also smiled, "I told her that was a very good question and that she should ask her daddy." That got Cam to stop laughing, "to quote Dustin, 'that's just wrong'," he said, mimicking Dustin. Kira burst out laughing at her husbands' reaction. Cam smirked at her, "Ha, ha very funny," he commented while tickling her ribs. She laughed harder, "Ok, Ok, I give!" Cam's smirk turned into a grin as he stood and picked up Kira and carried her into their bedroom.

He gently laid her down on the bed and started to pull off her yellow t-shirt but she stopped him. "What's wrong Kira?", Cam asked with worry in his voice. "Is it not safe?" She shook her head, "No, it perfectly safe. It's just I got a call from Michael Wilson, from Reefside Records." Cam nodded slowly, "What'd he want?," he asked as he lay down next to her. "Well...he wants me to start working on my new album and go on tour to promote it." "So...what'd you say?" "I told him I would record the album but I couldn't go on tour, because I was pregnant, and when I said that he fell off the chair he was sitting on." Cam chuckled at the image.

Kira smiled also, "After he regained himself, he suggested I do a small concert at the local Arena here next month, to promote the album. I told I'd think about it and talk it over with you and my doctor to make sure if it was Ok or not and I'd get back to him soon. So what do you think?" Cam thought about this carefully and logically, on the one hand this would be great for Kira's image. On the other hand there was the baby and Kira's health to think about and the loud music and crowd could do some damage to the infant growing in his wife.

---

_Layers of lies just seem to fold.  
This kind of life is all I know._

---

Cam turned to his wife and saw love and passion in her eyes and he himself felt that same passion. "Well, I think a new album is a great idea, but not a concert, even a small one is a good idea. I hope you're not upset." Kira smiled at the love of her life, "I'm not upset, far from it. I was thinking the same thing; a new album's a good idea but not a concert, at least until after the baby's born and after I recover." Cam nods in agreement and smiles; "So, you'll call Michael tomorrow?" "Yeah, after my appointment." "Appointment? What appointment?" "Oh sorry...I forgot to tell you I a Doctors appointment tomorrow and 9:30." "I'll come with you." "Alright, I talked to Tori earlier and asked if she and Blake would mind watching Miko while we were gone." "Speaking of Tor, how's she doing?" "She's good, Blake's been mother hening her though."

It was expected, you see, Tori was eight months pregnant with their first child. Blake was excited, but at the same time, nervous as hell. Cam had been the same way when Kira had been pregnant with Miko, but all that nervousness went away the day she was born. Cam and Kira knew they would make terrific parents they were so good with Miko and Tommy and Kim's son David Jason, whom they called Jase.

Cam tenderly brushed some of Kira's hair from her face. She smiled at the small but loving affection. He leaned down and kissed her gently at first, but passion grew between them and they began pulling each other's clothes off and made love long into the night.

---

_I want to believe.  
There's something to believe.  
I would live only.  
Just to believe.  
Oh, I'd love to believe.  
It's not only me that's longing.  
Only just to believe.  
'Cause I want to believe.  
I want to believe._

---

The next morning as they ate breakfast they told Miko about the new baby and she was full of questions: "When will I get to play with the baby?" "After the baby comes out of your mommy's tummy and gets big enough to play with you.", answered Cam. "When will the baby come out of mommy's tummy?" "In about nine months.", said Kira. "How come nine months?" "Because that how long a baby has to grow.", said Kira as she tried to have Miko eat her food.

Those answers seemed to satisfy Miko for sometime until Cam and Kira began to clear the table when she asked, "daddy, where do babies come from?" This question caught Cam off guard and he nearly dropped a plate. "Uh....well, that's a very good question sweetheart, but I think you should wait until you're a little older to know." "But...", Miko began to protest when the doorbell rang and distracted her. "Aunt Tori!", the child shrieked and ran for the door with her parents following close behind. Cam opened the door and Blake walked in, then a _very _pregnant Tori walked in behind him. "Uncle Blake!", yelled Miko as she ran into his arms and he scooped her into a big hug.

"How's my favorite niece?" She grinned at him, "I'm fine, mommy's gonna have a baby!", she exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah, I heard, so do you want a little brother or sister?" "I want....a little sister, 'cause we'll have more stuff in common." Kira and Cam smiled at their daughters' excitement. "Ok, you know where all the emergency numbers are and we should be back in a few hours.", Kira informed Tori. She smiled at the two, "Hey no worries; we'll be fine." Kira smiled at her best friend and she and Cam hugged and kissed Miko good-bye and headed out the door.

---

_Murder wears a friendly smile.  
Like the perfect end in a plastic vial.  
No pain.  
Sorry I can't seem to stay.  
But this bird was meant to fly away.  
Fly away, fly away._

---

At the appointment Kira's doctor ran an ultra sound and printed out several pictures for them. As the appointment was almost finished, Dr. Michelle Meyers held up one of the pictures up to the light and saw something _very_ interesting....."I have a question for you both: Do twins or more multiple births run in either of your families?" Kira shook her head no. Cam nodded, "My father was a twin." The doctor smiled at the young married couple, "congratulations you're having twins!" Cam's jaw dropped and Kira gasped in disbelief. "Are you serious?", Kira asked. Dr. Meyers nodded, "Yes, I am," she held up the picture for them to see, "See, here's one little head and there's another." "Oh, wow..." breathed Kira.

---

_I want to believe.  
There's something to believe.  
I would live only.  
Just to believe.  
Oh, I'd love to believe.  
It's not only me that's longing.  
Only just to believe.  
'Cause I want to believe.  
I want to believe._

---

Any doubts Cam had disappeared when Kira threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her just as tightly; ecstatic for the miracle they were blessed with. They left the doctors office on Cloud Nine. Cam wanted to stop by the Academy and tell his father the good news and he would be home later. So Kira dropped him off and headed home to tell Blake and Tori the wonderful news.

Cam walked through the grounds smiling the whole way, when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He turned and saw a young Asian woman running up to him, it was Lauren Chan an old girlfriend of his, his only girlfriend as a matter of fact. They had dated sometime before Lothor attack the school, but she, like all the other students had been captured. After they had been returned safely back to the school, Cam and Lauren tried to pick up where they left off, but they decided to break up when Lauren's family was moving back to Asia. Cam had fallen hard for Lauren and was extremely depressed after she left, but he met Kira and found his true love and nothing would change that. He smiled at her, "Lauren; it's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too, how have you been?" His smile grew, "Things have great, my wife's having twins!" Her face fell at his words, she was still in love with Cam, "Your...your wife?" "Yes, Kira Watanabe, maybe you've heard of her." Lauren nodded slowly, "Yeah, I've heard of her; she's one of my favorite artists. Well, congratulations." "Thanks Lauren, well, I'll see you around, I'm going to tell my father." He turns to head for the main building. "Cam, wait!", Lauren exclaimed as she grabbed his arm. He turned. "What's wrong Lauren?" "I still love you Cam." He sighed softly, "I'm sorry Lauren, but I am madly in love with Kira and nothing will change that." A smirk came upon her face, "maybe this will change your mind," she said as she pulled him into a kiss.

While Cam and Lauren where having this conversation two men had came to the Academy to see his brother and the other man's future brother-in-law. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw Cam kissing a woman who wasn't his wife. They both became enraged. The black haired man in white growled under his breath while the brown head in red clenched and unclenched his fists.

Cam pulled away from Lauren disgusted with her, "did you not hear me!? I am married and nothing will change that! I thought I knew you better than that Lauren!", his voice carrying over the grounds and the two men hear him. A slow seductive smile came across her lips, "you know now that this changes everything between you and your precious wife." He looked at her with disgust in his eyes, "I don't think so, Kira loves and believes in me." He turns and storms away from her. Lauren watches him go, "this isn't over Cam...it's far from over.

---

_I will believe.  
I'd love to believe.  
I can believe in something.  
I will believe.  
I'd love to believe.  
I can't believe in nothing._

_---_

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Don't hurt me! The idea came to me, and well, I don't know if things will get better in the next chapter or not. I don't think it will though. Again, please don't hurt me, this has to be finished and I have to work on my Series. Ok, so please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks! Have a Happy New Year!

_CamFan4Ever_


	4. Lost Without Each Other

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own them. If I did, Ninja Storm would still be on and Blake and Tori would have gotten together by now. I also don't own the song 'Lost Without Each Other' which is Hanson's. I also don't own 'You Set Me Free' which is Michelle Branch's. 

**AN**: Well, school was cancelled yesterday, **YES**! So I got time to work on this. Ok, I have been working on 'What Could Have Been', sort of. I mean, I have an idea of what I wanna do, but I can't put it into words, so I'm gonna work on this until I get over this writer's block. Now, shoutouts.

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Crimson-Ranger_**: Lauren: (Stabbed) OW!! (Bleeds) Damn you!  
Btw, Kawaii, me? Are you sure it doesn't mean hideous? J/K.

**_BlueAngel07_**: Thanks and here ya go!

**_KirCo4ever_**: Thanks. I don't think Lauren willruinthe marriage, if she does, some people may want to kill me. Or just beat the snot out of me. I will say this though, Kira does find out, but I'm not saying what happens.

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**: Yeah, I figured some people will hate her, just like my other OCs Jamie and Chris. Ok, I'm updating.

**_Jenny_**: Glad you like the Cam/Kira paring, yeah more people do prefer the Trent/Kira. Ok, the brother, if you watch DT regularly like me, you'll remember in 'Legacy of Power' that Conner mentions that he has a twin brother who goes to the Ninja school. Also in 'Storm Before the Calm part One' Eric, Conner's brother, does show up with his two friends to help Cam and Hunter with the Kelzac Furies. Does this help? Hope it does. And Cam does not have a brother; he is an only child.

**_Cat2000_**: Of course he didn't want to kiss her, do you think I have a death wish!? Yes that is a hint, is it working? Once again I can't wait to read the sequel! Thanks for reviewing.

**_Etcetera Kit_**: Glad you like the first part. You are correct on an evil plot coming up; I don't want to give away too much right now.

**_Garnetred_**: Who wouldn't be happy about it? And here ya go!

---

**Chapter Four: Lost Without Each Other**

---

_I ran into your best friend today.  
Twelve nights since you ran away.  
I asked about you and she said, can't say, can't say.  
I'm feeling lonely and it seems to stay.  
It's been a while since I felt that way.  
Well, I can tell you there's no room to play this game_.

---

Kira had been reading to Miko when she heard a loud knock on the door. "Mommy, will be right back sweetheart," she said as she set the toddler down and walked over to the door and opened it. She jumped back with surprise when she saw Trent and Conner on the other side of door. "Guys, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed happily. The smile on her face slid off when she saw the two stony expressions of her friends. "Why don't you come in?", she said and moved so they could come in. Conner and Trent quickly walked in and Kira closed the door. "What's up you two?" She asked her friends as they sat down.

"Well," Conner began, and then a small blur with black curly hair came running into the room and hurled herself onto Trent and Conner. "Uncle Trent! Uncle Conner! Mommy's gonna have two babies!", the child exclaimed happily. Looks of shock graced over the former Ranger's faces, and they looked up at their former teammate and best friend. Kira smiled and nodded a little.

"This is just great," groused Trent as he stood and paced back and forth. "Usually, news like that would make a friend happy, not upset," Kira said as she watched Trent pace. He stopped and faced his friend; he opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he glanced at Miko. If he was going to accuse Cam of being unfaithful to Kira, he'd better not do it in front of their daughter.

---

_All I know is what I'm missing.  
What I'm missing is your kissing.  
Are you listening?_

---

Conner saw the expression on his fiance's face and understood why he hesitated, "We shouldn't talk about this in front of Miko." Kira sighed a little then nodded, "Miko, sweetie, could you go in your room and play for awhile? Mommy needs to talk to Uncle Trent and Conner." She nodded, "Ok mommy!" She hugged Conner and then hugged Trent's leg before running off to her room.

"So, what's up you two?" Trent and Conner exchanged glances. "Someone please tell me what is going on." "We saw Cam kissing another woman," Conner blurted. Kira visibly paled and the two men were afraid that she'd either faint or be sick. "W-what did you say?", she asked quietly. Trent sighed and walked over to Kira and wrapped his arms around her. "He was kissing another woman, but there's a good side to it." "A good side to my husband kissing another woman? This should be good," she spat bitterly. Conner saw a flash of green light out of the corner of his eye and then a moment later Cam burst in the door. Cam took one look at his wife's face and he knew that she had found out about Lauren.

"Kira, before you say anything, it isn't what you think," Cam quickly crossed the room and kneeled in front of her, "Lauren is an old girlfriend, we dated long before I met you. She was at the Academy; I had no idea she was back in town. She told me she was still in love with me, but I told her I was madly in love with you and nothing would change that. Then she kissed me, when she did, I felt, nothing, absolutely nothing compared to when I kiss you, its like Christmas and the Fourth of July everyday when I kiss you. I get this wonderful happy feeling and fireworks are going off everywhere."

---

_Don't go; don't go telling me you're alright.  
There's no room for getting uptight.  
Don't go saying that you're OK.  
When you're lonely.  
Baby, don't go telling me we're over.  
When you know you're my one and only lover.  
And I won't go saying that we're OK when we're.  
Lost without each other.  
'Cause we're lost without each other.  
'Cause we're lost without each other._

---

Unexpectedly tears formed in the former Yellow Ranger's eyes, she threw her arms around Cam's neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry I doubted you," she whispered in his ear. He hugged her back just as tightly, "It's Ok," he whispered back. They pulled apart and Cam kissed her gently and whispered, "I love you and I always will." A smile formed on Kira's face, "I love you too." Conner and Trent could help but laugh and go 'aww' at them. Kira smirked at them and chucked a few pillows at them.

---

_You never should have hung up that night.  
All I want to do is make things right.  
Make it right.  
Listen, with all the choices that we chose to make.  
And all the promises we chose to break.  
We were busy making big mistakes, yesterday._

---

Two weeks go by and Kira's back in the recording studio working on her new single. Things have gotten better for her and Cam...somewhat. Lauren apologized to Cam a few days later, but she was still madly jealous of Kira. Kira during this time had been receiving threatening letters in the mail from an anonymous person. After reading the letters, she quickly threw them away before Cam could read them. The letters scared her badly, most read saying that she would be killed or she might have an "accident" and lose the babies. Thinking about these letters was keeping her awake at night.

Cam knew something was wrong with Kira, she seemed more tired than usual. He knew that she wasn't sleeping much lately and this worried him greatly. That day she was supposed to go to Reefside Records and do some more recording and he was going with her.

---_At the Studio_---

"Ok, Kira that was really good, but we'd like you sing it one more time and we'll be done for the day," Michael Wilson informed the exhausted singer. It had been a very _long_ day for poor Kira, once again she didn't get much sleep and morning sickness had started kicking in, which made her feel two times worse than she did. She loved being pregnant, but the morning sickness she could live without. She places the headset back on her head and waited for the music to start. She began singing beautifully to the music.

_"Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me.  
Close my eyes.  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless._

_No need to wonder why.  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny._

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
So you gave me your wings.  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah.  
And you set me free._

_There's a will.  
There's a way.  
Sometimes words just can't explain.  
This is real.  
I'm afraid.  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting.  
You make me restless._

_You're in my heart.  
The only light that shines.  
There in the dark._

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
So you gave me your wings.  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah.  
And you set me free._

_When I was alone.  
You came around.  
When I was down.  
You pulled me through.  
And there's nothing that.  
I wouldn't do for you._

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings.  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah.  
And you set me free."_

---

_All I know is what I'm missing.  
What I'm missing is your kissing.  
Are you listening?_

---

Kira had kept her eyes on Cam the entire time she sung the song and she sang it perfectly. He knew the music meant a lot to her, she was always singing at home, to Miko, to him. He just wished that she would tell him what was going on. He'd just give her the time she needed and he'd be ready when she came to him.

---

_Don't go, don't go telling me you're alright.  
There's no room for getting uptight.  
Don't go saying that you're OK.  
When you're lonely.  
Baby don't go telling me we're over.  
When you know you're my one and only lover.  
And I won't go saying that we're OK when we're.  
Lost without._

---

On the way home they stopped at a pizza place and picked up a Hawaiian pizza, Kira had been craving all afternoon and took it home. Trent and Conner had agreed to baby-sit Miko that day, and was probably being a little terror to her Uncles'. Both Kira and Cam where smiling just thinking about Miko and could hardly wait for the other two they were expecting.

---

_I can tell you one thing.  
We're not better on our own.  
I'm tired of running from my feelings.  
Are you listening?_

---

They walked through the front door and were shocked to find the entire place in shambles. The coffee table was turned over on its side and a leg cracked. Glass was all over the floor the dining room table had been dented in places. "Oh no, Miko!", Kira exclaimed and set off to find her baby. Cam set the pizza down and set off to find Conner and Trent. "Conner, Trent, where are you?", Cam called through the house. He heard a loud banging noise come from the front closet; he approached the door cautiously and flung it wide open, causing a tied up Conner and Trent to fall out onto the floor. Cam quickly untied the two and demanded to know what happened.

"Honestly Cam, one minute we were playing with Miko and the next thing we knew we were in the closet tied up," Conner stated. Trent nodded to confirm it, "We didn't hear anything, whoever broke in was extremely quiet, like Ninja quiet and they hit us over the head." Cam paled at hearing _'Ninja quiet'_. Had a Ninja broke in the house and harmed his friends? Cam opened his mouth to ask them what else they remember when he saw Kira walking in the room, tears pouring down her face. "Kira what happened?", Cam asked as he rushed to his wife's side. She then uttered the words no parent ever wants to hear: "Miko's gone, someone kidnapped her!"

---

_All I know is what I'm missing.  
What I'm missing is your kissing.  
Are you listening?_

---

Kira wordlessly handed Cam a folded up piece of paper and sobbed harder. Conner and Trent quickly rushed over to try to calm their friend down. Cam opened the note and read it silently. '_If you ever want to see your precious baby again, alive and well, divorce your wife and take full custody of her and the other two after their born. If not, expect to find your daughter dead._' He looked up and saw his wife sobbing into Conner's shoulder, he then looked at Trent. "Trent please call the police, then my father. We're going to find our daughter."

---

_Don't go, don't go telling me you're alright.  
There's no room for getting uptight.  
Don't go saying that you're OK.  
When you're lonely. Baby, don't go telling me we're over.  
When you know you're my one and only lover.  
And I won't go saying that we're OK when we're.  
Lost without each other.  
Lost without each other._

---

**End Chapter**

**---**

**AN2**: If anyone's pissed at me right now, I don't blame you. Who do you think is the kidnapper? Lauren? Or another Ninja? You'll all found out in the next chapter. So please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

**AN3**: Also does anyone have the lyrics to Kira's song that she sang with Kylee in 'Diva in Distress'? If so could you send them to my email?

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	5. Every Word I Say

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Power Rangers and I never will. I also don't own the song 'Every Word I Say' which is Hanson's. All that belong to me are my evil OCs, which are Lauren, Jamie and Chris. I'm not saying that Jamie and Chris show up, maybe they do, maybe they don't. 

**AN**: Ok, sorry for the delay on this and my Series, I will try to work on that this weekend. I had finals in school and I'm glad they're over! Many of you have guessed that Lauren kidnapped Miko, I don't wanna give anything away so you'll have to read on. Ok, time for shoutouts.

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_BlueAngel07_**: Thanks and here ya go!

**_Etcetera Kit_**: Well, the way I've thought up Lauren is that she is one of those people that can't take 'no' for an answer. I'm glad you're impressed. I hadn't thought of someone else conspiring with Lauren, but it's sparked some ideas. Thanks!

**_SapphireRayne_**: Well, it could be Lauren or Lauren with an acomplance, or someone else. Yes I do like to twist things up, but after this chapter I'll probably have pushed my limit. And here ya go!

**_Cat2000_**: Yes, most people think I'm evil. I am. Yes, there is a huge time difference. Usually most people hate my OCs 'cause they're so evil, but I think its great that you love them, no not like that. It isn't easy to write an original Character like Lauren, or Jamie and Chris, I think this is Andie's work. BTW, when's chapter 2 gonna be up?

**_Andie_**: Damn right it's my work. 'Bout time you finally gave me some credit.

**_Dannie_**: Dammit will you shut **UP**?! (Chases Andie)

**_KirCo4ever_**: I will say this: Miko comes out of this unharmed. Lauren, well, like I said, you have to read on.

**_Slshadowfox_**: Why did you stop reading this the first time? If you don't mind my asking. Like I told KirCo4ever, Miko will come out of this Ok. When Cam and Kira do find out who kidnapped Miko, they will regret it deeply.

**_Jenny_**: Well Lauren most likely is behind it, but I will say this she is not the one who takes Miko, and I've said too much. Most people forget that Conner has a brother, because it's only mentioned in that one Episode. Thanks so much for those lyrics, now I've just gotta find a way to work them into a chapter....

**_Garnetred_**: Yeah, she's gonna get it from Kira, but you never know what Lauren might be planning next....A Love potion, eh? That never crossed my mind and when it did I automatically thought of 'I Love Lothor'.

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**: Glad you loved it. Here ya go!

---

**Chapter Five: Every Word I Say**

---

_You feel like liberation.  
You give me new sensation.  
You show me what I need and.  
You are my life completed.  
_---

Trent quickly contacted the police then Sensei Watanabe. He then decided to call Kira's parents to let them know what was going on. After quickly informing them of what was going on, the police had arrived and were surveying the scene and questioning Kira, Cam and Conner. Another officer approached Trent.

"Son, do you know of any enemies Mrs. Watanabe may have?" Trent shook his head, "No, Kira's one of the nicest people I know, everyone likes her." Another Officer was asking Cam and Kira the very same questions. "No, I can't think of anyone who would want to threaten my wife and child," said Cam, angry with himself that he hadn't been there to protect Miko.

"I understand you're upset Mr. Watanabe, but we have to find out who kidnapped your daughter and for what motive. Mrs. Watanabe," he began turning to a tearful Kira, "have you been receiving any threatening letters recently?" "That's ridiculous!", Cam broke in, outraged, "if someone was sending my wife letters about anything, I would know about it." Kira nodded slowly and walked over to a table and opened a drawer, pulling out two letters, "These came yesterday," Kira said as she handed them to the Officer. The Officer took the letter and went to go put them in an evidence bag. Cam walked over to Kira and tried to look into her eyes. She avoided his eyes, knowing there would be anger and disappointment. "Why didn't you tell me?," he asked gently. "I...I'm so sorry Cam," Kira whispered. "It's all right Kira-San," Cam murmured as he pulled her into his arms; "We'll find her and bring her home where she belongs."

---

_Can't stop, can't break, who's driving?  
Sometimes there's no denying.  
Till today I feel I can't lose.  
I'm letting go of what I knew._

---

"That's right," said a voice behind them. Cam and Kira turned and saw Kanoi Watanabe standing there. "Dad, thank you for coming," Cam said as the elderly Sensei walked toward them. "It is no trouble at all Cameron, I have informed the others about what is going on and they all will help in the search for Miko." Cam and Kira murmured their thank yous to the wise Sensei, grateful for the help.

The police continued questioning them when Mr. and Mrs. Ford showed up to help. It wasn't until after eleven o'clock that the last of the Officer's had left. Conner and Trent decied to leave and head home, when they walked out the front door tons of cameras went off in their faces. There were dozens of reporters standing on the lawn shouting questions at the young couple. They quickly turned and informed Cam and Kira what was going on outside. It was quite clear that no one could leave, so Cam quickly prepare rooms for his father, his in-laws and Conner and Trent. Cam and Kira didn't go to their rooms until it was nearly midnight and when they did climb in bed; sleep did not come quickly for them. When it did, they both slept restlessly.

---

_I want you for always.  
I hear your name in every word I say.  
I'm a fool and I don't care.  
I hear your name in every word I say._

---

_She was in a nice room, filled with stuffed animals and dolls. The lady said she could play with whatever she wanted, but she didn't. All she wanted to do was go home and be with her mommy and daddy. She wanted mommy to tell her stories and daddy to make her fly around like she was an airplane. The lady didn't do any of those things. She missed mommy and daddy so much._ 'Daddy,' _she thought_, 'mommy, please find me.'

_Fine me..._

_Find Me..._

_Fine ME..._

**FIND ME!!!**

Kira awoke with a scream in her throat, she had been dreaming about Miko again. It was the same dream as it had been when they first started three weeks ago, always the same dream. And always she would wake up either screaming or crying. Kira could clearly see Miko and where she was, she could also see a woman talking to Miko, but her face Kira couldn't see. It was frustrating her. She knew whomever it was she was dreaming about, that was who had Miko. She had told Cam about the dreams and he too had been having similar dreams, they wanted to find this woman and get their baby back.

---

_Before you I was only.  
What I let control me.  
You are a revolution.  
Against my own conclusions.  
Till today I feel I can't lose.  
I'm letting go of what I knew._

---

Another week had past and the police still had no leads, but told the two not to give up hope. Kira and Cam used the news stations to make pleas for people to call if they had any information. One night Kira was setting the table and she felt a twinge in her side, the twins had started moving. She was happy that both babies were doing fine and were healthy, she felt...like apart of her was missing. She wanted Miko back so badly it hurt.

---

_I want you for always.  
I hear your name in every word.  
I say I'm a fool and I don't care,  
I hear your name in every word I say._

---

Cam walked into the room, he had been thinking, what if a crazed fan of Kira's had taken their daughter? It wasn't uncommon. He decided to ask her about it. "Kira, do you think a fan of yours may have taken Miko?" Kira turned and looked at Cam like he was crazy, "what? You think a fan did this? In case you forgot Cam, the letter told you to divorce me, not for me to divorce you and take custody of the kids!" "I know!", Cam exploded, "Do you think I like this? Worrying about Miko and if she's safe and alive. But as each day passes I can't help but think some fan of yours is doing this to us."

---

_And now I say goodbye to the way I used to be.  
There is no room for question.  
Cause your name it sets me free.  
Yesterday's troubles harm me.  
Today's are creeping in.  
So let go of the world around me.  
Cause your love is all I need._

---

Kira looked at him with tear filled eyes. She set down what she was putting on the table and headed for their bedroom. Cam quickly followed, "What are you doing?" "I'm leaving," she answered, her voice above a whisper as she packed a duffle bag. Cam's heart dropped to his stomach, "W-what?" "You heard me," Kira answered as she zipped up the bag. "I can't stay here and listen to your accusations. I didn't want to point fingers, but I think it was Lauren, I think she has Miko and that she's doing this to us." Cam opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "I know she apologized about the kiss, but from what you've told me, she isn't the type to hear 'no'." She picked up the bag and walked over to Cam and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered and walked out of the room, then out of the house.

---

_I want you for always.  
I hear your name in every word I say.  
I'm a fool and that's okay.  
I hear your name in every word I say._

---

Cam sank to the floor in stunned silence, when he heard her car start and drive away, the tears that had been building up since Miko had been kidnapped finally spilled over and down his face. "I love you too," he whispered as he sobbed quietly.

---

A young woman on the eleven-'o clock news smiled at the camera. "Good evening Blue Bay Harbor, I'm Candice Burke, and tonight's top story is singing sensation Kira Watanabe was seen leaving her home with a packed bag. It is unclear what is going on right now but we will keep you posted as the story unfolds."

On the other side of town a man and woman watched this broadcast and laughed.

---

_I want you for always.  
I hear your name in every word I say.  
I'm a fool and I don't care.  
I hear your name in every word I say._

---

Another week has past, Kira and Cam have been miserable without each other. Kira had been staying with Conner and Trent. She was visiting Tori almost daily now, since she had recently given birth to a healthy baby boy, whom they named Jacob Hunter. But not this day, today she was meeting with Cam and the Police Chief for a quick briefing on the leads they had. The ones that they had been getting were false and cruel to the young couple.

---

_Every word I say.  
Every word I say.  
In every word I say._

---

Cam had been talking with Lauren a lot lately; he had been trying to see if Kira was right about her. Lauren had a hunch that Cam was trying to get her to talk about his precious baby, but she wouldn't not until he divorced that singer bitch and got full custody of those kids. On this particular day Cam and Lauren were at the beach, close to where she lived, and unknowingly to her next to where Blake and Tori lived. Lauren had called Cam to tell him that she had a 'little' surprise for him. Cam wasn't taking any chances so he called Blake and told him to contact everyone else and have them spread out incase Lauren tried anything. He also called Kira to tell her what was going on and she was there in less than ten minutes.

Lauren gazed up adoringly at Cam, "Cam-Chan;" she began sweetly, using her old nickname for him. "I have a small surprise for you, stay right here and I'll be right back." She reached up to kiss his lips; Cam quickly turned his head so that she kissed his cheek. Anger flashed in her eyes, then gone a second later. She walked to a huge bolder and went behind it.

Cam quickly looked around, he could feel Dustin and Marah down in the sand, and Shane and Kapri were hovering behind a tree nearby. Tommy and Kim were well hidden, as well as Ethan, Conner and Trent. Blake and Hunter were keeping a watch out for anything suspicious. Even though Tori was still tired from birthing Jacob, she was still doing a part in watching all the kids. He heard Lauren walking back toward him. He turned and his eyes widened when he saw his daughter walking with her. There was also a man walking behind her, he recognized the man as Jamie Hayes, an Air Ninja from the school.

"**DADDY**!", Miko screamed and ran right for Cam. He kneeled down and scooped her into his arms, holding her tightly, never wanting to let go. Kira, who had been watching with Tommy and Kim got up and hurried as best as she could over to them. Now she was beginning to show a lot.

"**MOMMY**!", Miko screamed in Cam's ear when she laid eyes on her mother. "Miko, my baby," Kira said through her tears as she hugged and kissed Miko. Cam wrapped his arms around both of them, "I love you both," he whispered, but loud enough for Lauren to hear. She narrowed her eyes and Cam saw a flash in the sunlight and realized it was a gun in her hand. "Why Lauren?"

"_Why_? **WHY**!? Because I never stopped loving you when I left, I hoped you would wait for me. But no, you go along and marry some singing bitch that is a Rock Star wannabe!" "How'd you kidnap Miko?" "I told Jamie to, he knew the layout of your house and it'd be easy to grab the kid and get out of there quick. He wants you too Cam." Cam looked at them with disgust in his eyes and face, "If you think," he began in a dangerously low voice, "that I would leave my wife and children for two sick, psychos, you are seriously mistaken."

Lauren glared at him then suddenly smirked, "I'm sorry you feel that way Cam." She pointed the gun at him and cocked the trigger. "If we can have you, no one can!" She fired and Cam closed his eyes and felt the impact of the bullet hit his chest, but not his heart. Kira screamed as her husband crumpled to the ground. She kneeled next to him, "Cam please hang on." Those were the last words he heard before slipping into darkness.

_Hang on..._

_Hang on..._

_Hang on..._

---

_I hear your name in every word I say.  
I hear your name in every word I say.  
I hear your name in every word I say.  
I hear your name well all I hear is your name.  
All I hear is your name.  
All I hear is your name.  
And no one can take it away._

---

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Ok, I think I've pushed my limit now. If anyone wants to kill me, Lauren or Jamie, take a number. I've got two different endings worked out. I may write both and make the second one an alternate ending. Now my question is: Do you want Cam to live? If you do say so in your review. Please leave a review and no flames please, thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	6. True Love

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Power Ranger, I wish I did, but I don't. I don't own the song "True Love" which Emma Lahana sings in "Diva in Distress". All I own are the psychopaths Jamie and Lauren. 

**AN**: Sorry for the delay! My computer decided to crash and die on me. So now all my saved fics are gone...great, just great. (Grumbles) Plus I had really, really bad writer's block.Oh, and a big thank you to Jenny for sending me those lyrics!

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Cat2000_**: Yeah, I kinda figured that you and everyone else, excluding a certain person would want him to live. Oh? Whatcha planning? (Is now curious). I may have explain Jamie some during _FYL I_, just enough for you to know what he was like. Basically he's an Air Ninja who was on Lothor's ship. He was "in love" with Cam and when he found out Cam was with Hunter, or in this fic, Kira. It pissed him off. So he teamed up with Lauren and they decided to hit Cam and Kira where it hurt them the most: Miko. Does this help you out with Jamie? Hope it does. BTW, if you need help with one of your characters, if you want I'll help you.

**_BlueAngel07_**: Thanks, here ya go!

**_KirCo4ever_**: Well, I'm not giving anything away now, you gotta read on.

**_Jenny_**: Die Cam? No offence, but I'd be one of the throwers. Hmm... Romeo and Juliet, I hadn't really thought of that. Yeah, I know "True Love" would have gone really well with chapter one, but I had no idea how to find the lyrics. I'm going to have two different endings of this and have an epilogue. Thanks again for the lyrics!

**_Etcetera Kit_**: I was going for them being psychopaths. I thought that since the NS and DT teams had teamed up before, they might as well help each other whenever they can.

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**: I know we all want Cam to live, but I may be evil.

**_Garnetred_**: Yes we do want Cam to live. I like the idea of Lauren and Jamie getting away, I hadn't thought of that.

**_Slshadowfox_**: Ah, I see, yeah, not a lot of people saw the Conner/Trent paring coming. Glad you like it and here's an update!

-

**Chapter Six: True Love**

-

_Best friends, They come and go.  
Depending on your highs and your lows._

-

A week has passed since Kira and Cam found out who kidnapped their daughter. Before anyone could react after Lauren had shot Cam and both had disappeared. No one had heard from them since. Cam had been rushed to the hospital and was now in a coma. Now only time could tell whether the former Green Samurai Ranger would come out of it or not. Kira has stayed by Cam's side nearly 24/7, refusing to go home. When the doctors' realized that she wouldn't leave and was pregnant and bent the rules some and moved a bed next to Cam's so she could sleep there.

Meanwhile the others have been searching for Jamie and Lauren, the police had been searching also, but it was better to have the Ninjas, they could cover more ground. Sensei had received a message from Lauren's family; she was with them but planning to leave the country in the morning. Jamie was leaving with her as well. Sensei took this information and gave it to the authorities.

-

_My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most.  
I thought you'd be there for me.  
So why did you lie to me?  
Using me to get what you want._

-

That next morning undercover policemen went to the airport and kept a close eye out for Lauren and Jamie. Shortly before eight A.M. Lauren and Jamie were spotted about to board a plane to Puerto Rico. They quickly intercepted the two and tried to arrest them. Jamie tried running but was quickly caught. Lauren however almost made to the doors until she was caught by airport security and arrested. Both were taken to jail and are being held without bail. They will be facing sentencing within the next week.

-

_Then I couldn't believe it happened.  
No, I couldn't understand..._

-

Another week has passed and still no change for Cam's condition. The doctor reassured Kira that could wake up at any time. She sat next to his bed and held his limp hand in hers, "Cam," she whispered, "please wake up, you're missing so much. The babies have been kicking a lot lately; they miss their daddy, Miko misses you too...I miss you so much baby. Your smile, your laugh, I miss everything."

She let out a deep sigh, "I'm so sorry about before Cam, if you had never met me this never would have happened, and you would be happy and awake. I know you wouldn't want me to blame myself, but a small part of me does. I can't help it; you shouldn't be lying here in a bed... you should be at home with our daughter and me. We should be picking out decorations for the nursery, together. It won't happen until you're better and at home with us," Kira vowed.

-

_True love walked out the door.  
Couldn't take it no more.  
True love, it broke my heart.  
He made my whole life sore._

-

-_Meanwhile, Miles Away in the Mountains_-

He awoke with a groan; his whole body seemed to hurt, but transparent. He looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing a white gown. "Where am I," he wondered aloud. "The Mountain of Lost Ninjas," answered a gentle, very familiar voice. A voice he hadn't heard for years, not since he had traveled back in time. He turned to put a face to the voice.

-

_He said he'd be my baby.  
Then why did he betray me?  
Temptation got to his head.  
Then I left him, yeah.  
And this is what I said..._

-

"Mom," Cam asked in disbelief. She smiled warmly at him; she was just like he remembered her when he had traveled back in time. "Mom...what...what am I doing here? Why am I here?" "You are in a kind of Limbo Cameron, hovering between Life and Death. You have a choice, you can remain here for all eternity, or you can go back to your friends and family, but," she warned, "you must choose wisely, and let your heart decide." She waved her hand and an image appeared before them.

-

_It feels like, It's gonna be okay... (It's gonna be okay)  
It feels right, It just feels that way... (It just feels that way)  
It feels like, It'll be a better day..._

-

"This will show you different images about what will happen on what you decide upon, these event are not accurate, but are close. This first image will show you what will happen if you decide to remain here." Cam looked at his mother once before turning to the image before him.

-

_A five-year-old and two three year olds, a boy and girl burst into a bedroom. They jumped up onto the bed, yelling "Wake up Mommy it's Christmas morning!" Kira sat up and smiled at the three children, "Miko, you're supposed to set an example for Krista and Cam." Miko beamed up at her mother, "I'm sorry mommy, I'm just so excited!" Kira smiled at her three kids, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. She pushed away the sadness for now, and pushed back the bedcovers. "C'mon let's go see what Santa left you guys." All three kids jumped off the bed and made a beeline for the living room. Kira followed behind slowly and looked upward, "Cam, why did you leave us," she whispered before reaching the living room._

-

Cam couldn't believe what he was watching, he wanted to tear his eyes way and make his decision right then, but something was holding him back. So he continued to watch.

-

_After opening what seemed like a huge mountain of gifts, the three children where playing happily while Kira sat on the couch watching. A knock on the door caused her to rise and open it, she then jumped back in surprise when a man with a large yellow bouquet and a armload of gifts popped into the room shouting, "Merry Christmas!"_

_"Uncle Hunter!", the three kids yelled as they scrambled off the floor and over to the blonde in crimson. Hunter set the gifts on the couch and handed the flowers to Kira. Hunter smiled fondly at the three kids and gave Kira a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Kira." She smiled up at him. "Merry Christmas Hunter."_

-

Cam's fists clenched at his sides. Hunter? Kissing his wife? It didn't make sense to him. Had Kira and Hunter got close since he...died? He didn't want to believe it, so he continued watching.

-

_That night after visiting Conner and Trent Fernandez-McKnight, Kira and Hunter stopped by the cemetery to place flowers on Cam's grave, which was right next to his mothers'. "We miss you Cam," Kira whispered and placed a kiss on the headstone. Hunter placed a hand on the stone, "yeah Cam, we really do, you should have been there today, Miko, Kris and Cam...they're so much like you it's scary...but they're like Kira too."_

_About two hours later after tucking Miko, Krista and Cam into bed, Kira and Hunter went into the kitchen for some hot chocolate. "Look, Kira," Hunter began, "I've been thinking, I know you love Cam, but the kids need a father." Kira's eyes widened at his words. "Hunter what are you saying?" "I'm saying I would love to help raise your kids as their father, I have been ever since Kris and Cam was born. I'm not trying to take Cam's place and I know I can't, but I know I would love those kids as much as my own. And I love you Kira, I've grown to love you over these years. Don't answer now," he said as Kira opened her mouth to speak, "just think it over." He rose from the table and gently kissed her mouth before leaving._

-

As the image faded, there were tears shining in Cam's eyes. He looked at his mother and already made his decision. "I don't need to see the other one mom, I've made my choice, I'm going back to my family." Miko smiled and nodded, proud of her son. "Before you go my son, I have one more image to show you." She waved her hand once more and it showed Cam's body in the hospital with Kira sitting next to him, talking.

"Please wake up Cam, our children need you, our friends need you, I need you." She placed his limp hand on her swollen belly and one of the babies' kicked where his hand is. Miko looked at her son, "It is time," she told him. A blindingly bright light appeared before Cam. He looked at his mother. "I love you mom," he told her before he was consumed by the light.

-

_Cause I believe that in the end.  
Good things... Are coming my way..._

-

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Again I am _**SO**_ sorry for the delay! I know I'm evil, right? I will try to update sometime this week, the latest will be next weekend. Ok, so please leave a review no flames please! Have a early Happy Valentine's Day. Not that I'll have someone to be with, I just wanna say that.

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	7. Almost Unreal

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them if I did NS and DT would still be on. I also don't own 'Almost Unreal' which is by Roxette. I also don't own the song 'Behind These Hazel Eyes', which off of Kelly Clarkson's new album and it kicks ass! 

**AN**: I'm sorry for the delay! I've been trying to work on my other fics. This should be the last chapter; at least I think so, unless I decide to write more for it. (Muses).

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Art_**: Well yeah he's coming back. I'm not that evil am I? Don't answer that.

**_Jamie and Lauren_**: (Are dead but their spirits go haunt Art) _Wooo_...

**_Etcetera Kit_**: Glad you liked the scene, yeah, I figured Cam and Kira suffered enough, so I though, why not let them finally have happiness and closure from the ordeal with Lauren and Jamie. About Kira/Hunter, at first I wasn't sure who to put Kira with if Cam didn't make it. The only unattached former Rangers were Hunter and Ethan and since Ethan's more like the big brother type to Kira, so that left Hunter. And I really couldn't picture Kira with any of the others, except Blake or Conner, or even Dustin, but they were all taken. I love writing regular fics, but I have a better connection with songfics because I love music and the songs inspire me to put them in a fic.

**_BlueAngel07_**: Thanks, here ya go!

**_Cat2000_**: Of course he did, if he didn't I probably be killed or stalked. Well whatever you're planning I can't wait to read and yay! It's not Cam! Hey if you need any help I don't mind, just drop me an email or something. Well, now his name is Antarctic Wolf, someone hacked into his account and messed everything up.

**_Jenny_**: Well, I wouldn't consider it a flame, but insulting yes, he's too hot to die and I know a few people who will back me up on that. Yeah, Kira is very loved. Well, I have been thinking about who Hunter'll end up with and well, you'll have to read on to find out, but I will say it's not an OC, because mine usually turn out evil. Yeah, Hunter and Kira could make a pretty good couple; maybe I'll add that for my series.

**_Garnetred_**: Well, maybe he'll be mad with Hunter, maybe he'll want to rip his guts out, you'll have to read on!

**_KirCo4ever_**: Thanks here ya go! And it's pretty obvious that Cam'll make it.

**_Slshadowfox_**: Well, I'm glad you loved the chapter, yeah, I'm sure a lot of people would agree with you about the Hunter/Kira paring, but it would be a fun challenge to write. If Cam had chosen Limbo, I'd be a dead girl. Don't worry Jamie and Lauren will get their punishment, just not sure what yet. (Ponders)

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**: (Meeps) I knew if I didn't I'd be in trouble. Here ya go!

-

**Chapter Seven: Almost Unreal**

-

_Babe, come in from the cold and put that coat to rest.  
Step inside, take a deep breath, and do what you do best.  
Yes, kick off them shoes and leave those city streets.  
I do believe love came our way, and fate did arrange for us to meet._

-

Kira continued to watch her husband, she had received great news from Hunter a few hours ago, Lauren and Jamie had been convinced of kidnap, attempted murder and stalking. They were facing 50 years to life in prison, without the chance of parole. This news did make her happy, somewhat; it would've been better if Cam was awake to hear the news with her. She tenderly brushed his dark bangs back and thought back to the day they had met.

-

_She, Conner, and Ethan had been taking a horrible ass kicking from the Ninja Storm team, and it was about to get worse._ "Ninja Storm..." "No wait!",_ yelled a familiar voice. She looked over and could believe it, Blake and two other guys, Hunter and Cam leaping over a fence with ease and then running over to them. It suddenly clicked with her,_ "so that's how I know you, you're a Power Ranger!" "Good," _said Ethan with relief in his voice,_ "cause we can use all the help we can get."

"We're not here to help you, we stick with our own kind," _Blake informed them and Kira's heart sank._ "Lothor's shown us the error of our ways,"_ Hunter added._ "Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy,"_ Cam said._ "Good, let's finish this," _said Shane._ "Oh yeah!", _Dustin added._ "Wait," _Cam said while holding up a hand and then turned to them,_ "first take these." _He held out three power disks. _"A little power boost from the Abyss of Evil." "But we already have our powers," _Tori informed them._ "Not these ones," _Hunter insisted._ "Just trust me,"_ Cam said. The Winds exchanged looks at took the disks and replaced them from the evil ones. _"You better be right about this Cam," Shane warned.

-

_I love when you do that hocus pocus to me.  
The way that you touch, you've got the power to heal.  
You give me that look, it's almost unreal. It's almost unreal._

-

_After they had battled Lothor and Mesogog's freaks and defeated them, Kira had felt some kind of connection between herself and the once again former Green Ranger. Kira shook her head at the thought, 'no, I can't be with a guy so soon', she had thought sadly as she watched the Samurai from afar. She played her guitar, working on a new song; she was so into the song she hadn't realized he was sitting there next to her. His eyes were closed, he appeared to be meditating, but the look on his face showed that he was enjoying the music. She suddenly stopped, embarrassed. His eyes opened and his dark eyes fixed on her._

"Why'd you stop? That was a beautiful song." _She blushed at his praise,_ "thanks, Cam." "You're welcome, but that doesn't answer my question." "You kinda startled me, that's why and I'm a little nervous when I play new stuff around people." _He smiled at her;_ "you don't have to be nervous around me Kira." _She smiled back and began to play and sing once again, starting from the beginning._

_"Seems like just yesterday.  
You were a part of me.  
I used to stand so tall.  
I used to be so strong.  
Your arms around me tight.  
Everything, it felt so right.  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong.  
Now I can't breathe.  
No, I can't sleep.  
I'm barely hanging on._

_Here I am, once again.  
I'm torn into pieces.  
Can't deny it, can't pretend.  
Just thought you were the one.  
Broken up, deep inside.  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry.  
Behind these hazel eyes._

_I told you everything.  
Opened up and let you in.  
You made me feel alright.  
For once in my life.  
Now all that's left of me.  
Is what I pretend to be.  
So together, but so broken up inside.  
'Cause I can't breathe.  
No, I can't sleep.  
I'm barely hangin' on._

_Here I am, once again.  
I'm torn into pieces.  
Can't deny it, can't pretend.  
Just thought you were the one.  
Broken up, deep inside.  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry.  
Behind these hazel eyes._

_Swallow me then spit me out.  
For hating you, I blame myself.  
Seeing you it kills me now.  
No, I don't cry on the outside.  
Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again.  
I'm torn into pieces.  
Can't deny it, can't pretend.  
Just thought you were the one.  
Broken up, deep inside.  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry.  
Behind these hazel eyes._

_Here I am, once again.  
I'm torn into pieces.  
Can't deny it, can't pretend.  
Just thought you were the one.  
Broken up, deep inside.  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry.  
Behind these hazel eyes."_

_As she finished singing the song, she could see the amazement on Cam's face, and it caused her to look away. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked into his eyes._ "What I want to know," _he said,_ "is why someone as beautiful as you is holding so much pain and disappointment, behind those hazel eyes." _Kira's eyes grew wide at his words and suddenly everything spilled out of her, she told him what happened between herself and Trent. Cam had sat there listening, only to make an angry noise in his throat when he heard whom Trent had cheated on Kira with. As she finished there were painful tears in her eyes, she looked away so he wouldn't see them. He gently caught her head, _"you don't have to be embarrassed around me Kira."

-

_Hey, we can't stop the rain, let's find a place by the fire.  
Sometimes I feel, strange as it seems, you've been in my dreams all my life._

-

_She smiled at him and he started to lean in when she stopped him,_ "Cam, I can't not now." _He nodded, understanding,_ "I know, forgive me, I don't know what came over me." _She just smiled and said,_ "there's nothing to forgive." "Friends?", _he asked. She nodded,_ "friends."

_As time passed, they became extremely close and deep down, she knew it was love. Yet, to her love was the scariest thing in the world. She'd rather take on Mesogog any day, but she fell in love anyways, it had scared her, but at the same time gave her a new excitement, not like the one when she performed on stage in front of people. On the day she found out she was going to get a record deal, she also found out Cam loved her too. Getting a record deal was great, but being in love was much better._

-

_I love when you do that hocus pocus to me.  
The way that you touch, you've got the power to heal.  
You give me that look, it's almost unreal.  
It's almost unreal._

-

Kira took Cam's limp hand, "please, wake up Cam. I don't know how I can make it without you." He continued to sleep, Kira sighed laid her head down next to him and fought back tears. Suddenly, Cam's hand twitched and began moving in the air before resting on Kira's head. She looked up sharply and gasped when she saw Cam, awake and smiling at her. "Cam? Oh my God Cam you're awake!" In a flash Kira was at his side and hugging him tightly. Cam smiled, so happy to see his beautiful wife again. "I've missed you so much baby," she whispered. "And I missed you Kira-San," Cam whispered back, his voice slightly hoarse from not using it for so long.

While the young couple was caught up in the moment, Hunter stood outside the door, softly smiling at them. After a moment he went to go find Cam's doctor then call the others to tell them the wonderful news.

-

_It's a crazy world out there.  
It's a crazy... Let's hope our prayers are in good hands tonight._

-

After the doctor checked Cam out and gave him a clean bill of health, his injuries had healed while he was unconscious. He'd be able to go home the next day; this news overjoyed Cam and Kira. Later on after everyone had left them alone, but they would be back to bring Miko to see her daddy. Kira was curled up next to Cam as best as she could, which wasn't easy, being nearly six months pregnant. Cam gently ran a hand over her swollen belly, "have you been thinking of names?" She nodded and smiled a little, "I was thinking of Krista Amelia for a girl and maybe Cameron Hunter." As soon as she said those names, Cam immediately remembered what had happened in the Mountain. Kira noticed the sudden silence and change in him, "Cam, what's wrong?" He looked into his wife's beautiful hazel eyes and began to tell her what had happened.

-

_Oh, I love when you do that hocus pocus to me.  
The way that you touch, you've got the power to heal.  
You give me that look, it's almost unreal.  
It's almost unreal, so unreal._

-

As Cam finished telling Kira what had happened; there were tears in her eyes. She knew it had to have been a hard choice for Cam. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I know that must've been hard," she said as she ran her hand through his jet black hair. "But I want you to know, that if you had decided to stay in Limbo, I wouldn't have accepted Hunter's proposal, I know his heart was in the right place, but it wouldn't be fair to him because I couldn't love him the way I love you."

Cam smiled, "I am so glad to hear that," he began to pull her into a passionate kiss, but Miko interrupted them. She ran into the room screaming, "Daddy, Daddy!" Kira smiled and picked up her daughter so she could see her father. Miko wrapped her small arms around Cam's neck tightly. "I missed you daddy!" Cam smiled and gently rubbed the child's back. "I missed you Miko." Blake and Tori, who had been watching the toddler while Kira stayed with Cam, waved at the family and headed home.

Cam wrapped an arm around Kira while still holding Miko. Miko drifted off to sleep first, then Kira. Cam however, didn't fall asleep as quickly, he wanted to savior this moment. He knew to treasure each moment he had with his family and friends. He vowed to himself that he would never scare Kira like this again.

-

_Yea come on and do the hocus pocus to me.  
The way that you touch, you've got the power to heal.  
You give me that look, it's almost unreal.  
It's almost unreal, yea._

-

A few weeks passed and things have never been better for the Watanabe family. All their problems were put in the past were they belonged and now they were focusing on the future. One day, Cam, Kira, Tommy and Kim were busy putting together a crib, while Miko was playing with Jase in the next room. When suddenly Kira gasped, then whimpered. In a flash Cam was at her side. "Kira, what is? What's wrong?", Cam asked frantically. "Cam...something's...wrong...", Kira said between gasps of pain. Cam and Tommy quickly helped her up. "Go take her to the hospital, I'll stay her with the kids," Kim ordered firmly. Tommy nodded and helped Cam take Kira outside to the car.

"Mommy," Miko asked as the two passed her and Jase. "Mommy'll be Ok sweetheart," said Kim to distract the child so she wouldn't become upset. For a good reason too, for where Kira had been, there was a small puddle of blood...

-

_It's almost unreal.  
Do the hocus pocus to me.  
Do the hocus pocus..._

-

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Oh, boy, I'm a dead girl aren't I? Well you can't kill me cause you won't know how it ends! Ok, so please leave a review, no flames.

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	8. Kira's Beautiful Eyes

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own them. I also don't own the song "Beautiful Eyes," which is Hanson's. 

**AN**: This is the last chapter...I think. (Thinks) There might be an Epilogue...unless I'm evil some more, which I don't think I should be. Unless I make it so that Jamie and Lauren escape from jail...(Ducks from several objects being thrown at her including a flaming email) OK, OK! Back off! They won't escape!

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Crimson-Ranger_**: Hunt! If I kill Kira, I will be a dead girl; oh you're kidding. (Sweatdrops) Here ya go! Oh and will you please, please, please start on the sequel to WNGFG? (_When Navy Goes For Green_) (Gives you a puppy dog pout) Pweeze?

**_Garnetred_**: You'll have to read on and find out.

**_Etcetera Kit_**: Yes, yes I know. It's the muse; it seems to strike randomly, usually when I'm close to finishing a chapter. And you know what they say about things coming in threes. Glad you liked it, I thought if Cam got to see a 'future' Kira might as well get to remember how they met. I had a feeling the readers might wonder about that. I thought about what you said and thank you for saying I'm talented enough to write without a song in it. I'm going to start working on a sequel to one of my fics and it won't be a songfic. (Broken Angel in case anyone is wondering.)

**_Jenny_**: Flaming emails? (Meeps) I wouldn't be angry, just scared because I'm deathly afraid of fire. Um, yeah, Cam did wake up, and Kira is about six months pregnant now. Here ya go!

**_BlueAngel07_**: Thanks, here ya go!

**_Cat2000_**: (Grins evilly) Yes I know! Nope, I decided to stretch it out some more, for this I blame my Muse, Andie. She hasn't been around for a while, which I consider a good sign. That last chappie of 'Poison' was great! Can't wait for more! That sucks that you've been hacked before! Here's the next chappie!

**_DustinandMarahForLife_**: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

**_KirCo4ever_**: Thank you!

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**: (Eeeps) If everything goes Ok, will you spare my life? Here ya go!

**Chapter Eight: Kira's Beautiful Eyes**

**-**

_Her beautiful eyes.  
Are all I want to see.  
Starin' back at me.  
It's like I'm starin' into the sun.  
And her tender touch.  
Is all I want to feel.  
As I hold our baby.  
Gently in my arms oh.  
Gently in my heart oh, oh, oh._

_-_

Cam and Tommy rushed Kira to the hospital. On the way there the pains Kira had been having were happening closer and closer and more painful than the last. Kira was trying not to scream out in pain and agony; this had to have been the worst pain she had ever experienced. Giving birth to Miko was painful yes, but this pain was much worse. She had no idea what was wrong with her, she prayed that nothing was wrong with their babies and that everything would be ok.

Cam held onto Kira's hand, offering her support when an unbearable pain hit her. Thousands of questions where running through his mind. Will the babies be Ok? Will Kira and the babies make it? What was wrong with Kira? Why was more pain being brought upon on them? Haven't they suffered enough? He broke out of his trance when Kira let out a scream that made her Ptera Scream sound pathetic. The scream caused Tommy, who was driving; to swerve on the highway and nearly crashed into another car.

"Be careful!", he snapped, his concern for Kira's safety on his mind more than his own. "Sorry Cam", replied the former Black Ranger. He glanced in the review mirror and saw his former student and teammate pale and extremely scared. Which threw Tommy off because she always showed a sign of braveness, whether she had been out fighting monsters or doing what she loved most, singing. He became worried for her and increased his speed, and making it to the hospital in a few minutes.

_Tears of wishful wanting.  
__Since you have gone away.  
Tears are full of wanting.  
Yesterday there's a picture.  
Oh, but now you're what's left of her soul.  
And I want more oh.  
And after all that I've done.  
Why you would know that?_

_-_

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Cam demanded that a doctor see his wife immediately. Not even a moment later Dr. Meyers hurried up and she and several other doctors whisked Kira off, leaving Cam and Tommy in a near-empty waiting room. Cam sank into a nearby chair and put his head in his hands, he was nearly sick with worry for Kira. Tommy walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure everything will be fine," he said trying to reassure his friend. Cam looked up at Tommy, who obviously had no idea what was going through his mind. "Put yourself in my place Tommy, how would you feel if this happened to Kim when she was pregnant with Jase?" Tommy's eyes grew wide slightly and paled at the thought. "I'd probably be as bad as you, maybe even worse. I would hate to lose either of them. Kim's what kept me going all these years; she's my world...I couldn't stand it if I lost her again."

Cam nodded, shuddering at the thought of losing Kira, or his unborn children. Tommy stood and patted Cam's shoulder, informing him that he was going to call the others and tell them what was going on. Cam absently nodded, unable to think of much. He looked around the bland walls with a framed picture here and there. Without his realizing it, his mind had wandered to the day Miko had been born.

_They had been sleeping soundly; it was the middle of the night, roughly just past midnight. That's when the first contraction hit. Kira was barely into her ninth month, though she looked like she was ready to go at any given moment. They were locked into one another's embrace; suddenly Kira awoke with a gasp. She breathed heavily for a few moments, not quite sure what had woke her up, that's when the next contraction hit, stronger than the first. Kira gently placed a hand on her swollen belly and smiled, next to her Cam stirred lightly. Normally, if she were awake, he would wake not long after her. Another contraction hit this one making Kira whimper softly._

_Cam sat up immediately waking and at her side._ "What's wrong Kira? Is it time," _he asked, slightly panicked. Kira smiled at him and nodded,_ "yeah, its time." _She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Cam was up and moving, trying to locate her overnight bag in the dark. Kira padded over to the closet to grab descent clothes when she heard a loud yelp come over from under their bed. She flicked on a light and turned to see Cam emerge from under their bed, rubbing his head with one hand and the other with her bag._

_Kira couldn't help but giggle at her husband's antics as she changed, normally he was cool, calm and collected. Now, he was nervous, panicked, and frazzled. She followed him down the hall to the living room, she stopped by the phone,_ "I'm going to call Tori and Blake so they'll pass the message on to everyone." _She wasn't sure if he heard her as he went to go start their car._

_After speaking to Tori and telling her what was going on, Kira stepped out onto the porch, only to find that the car was gone. He left without me, she thought, slightly mad, more amused than anything. She wasn't so amused a few seconds later another contraction, the strongest one yet, hit her as Cam pulled back into the driveway and leaped out of the car, and running over to her apologizing the entire time to her. He helped her into the car and quickly sped to the hospital, making it there in about ten minutes._

_-_

_You're all I want to see.  
Starin' back at me.  
It's like I'm starin' into the sun.  
And your tender touch.  
Is all I want to feel.  
As I hold our baby.  
Gently in my arms oh.  
Gently in my heart oh, oh, oh._

_-_

_Six and half hours later Kira was ready to start pushing to bring their daughter into the world. Cam, who had never left her side at all during the entire ordeal, held her hand and murmured soothing and comforting things to her. _"Alright Mrs. Watanabe, start pushing," _She was happy to oblige, she began to push, also squeezing the blood out of Cam's hand at the same time. After many, many minutes of pushing the doctor said,_ "I can see the head Mrs. Watanabe, one more good push and your child will be out." _Kira took a deep breath and looked into Cam's eyes. He kissed her temple and whispered, _"you're doing great sweetheart, I'm so proud of you."

_She smiled and closed her eyes and gave one last hard push and felt a release and then a loud baby's wailing. Kira slumped back against the pillows with a smile on her face where at the same time; there were tears of joy on her face. Cam, who was also crying with happiness, kissed her all over her face, _"I love you, I love you so much." _Kira wrapped her arms around him as the doctor and nurses cleaned of their baby._ "Mr. Watanabe?", _said the doctor, pulling his attention away from Kira momentarily. The doctor held the infant out to Cam,_ "meet you baby daughter," _he said while smiling at the new parents._

_Cam took the infant and gazed at her in awe. She had his hair, and his almond shaped eyes._ "Hello there, I'm your daddy." _At the sound of his voice the baby opened her eyes and gazed up at her father and right then and there Cam fell in love again, with his baby girl._

_-_

_There's a picture baby.  
But this picture has been gone.  
But on one fine mornin'.  
That I heard a cry of a cheater.  
Oh, what's one more soul.  
And I want those eyes.  
If you say that I'm done.  
I'm not ready for love._

_-_

"Mr. Watanabe?", asked a voice that snapped Cam of the memory. He looked up to see Dr. Meyers standing at the door of the waiting room. He stood and walked over to her, when he got closer he saw blood on her scrubs. Cam heart began to pound in fear, had Kira or the babies not made it? The smile on her face was telling him something else. "Are Kira and the babies alright?", he demanded to know, not giving a damn if he was rude or not. Dr. Meyers nodded, "they're fine, the contractions had started early and caused the babies to be premature. They're fine," she reassured him when he opened his mouth to ask more, "they are small now, but they're strong and have the will to live." Cam nodded, relief flooding him, "Can I see Kira?" She nodded, down the hall, third door on the right. Cam thanked her and hurried down the corridor to Kira's room.

He entered her room and his breath caught in his throat, she had never been more beautiful to him. He quickly crossed the room and over to her. Kira turned her head, hearing and sensing his presence. She smiled weakly at him, "hey..." He smiled at her and sat down next to her, "hey...", he said his voice shaking slightly. "How are you?" "I'm fine baby, just a little sore and extremely happy." He gave her a shaky smile, "that's great baby," he swallowed when his voice broke and his eyes filled with tears. "Cam? Baby what's wrong?", Kira asked with concern. He lowered his head and the tears fell. Kira's concern grew when she heard him crying, she reached down lifted his head so that he would look at her. She didn't say anything; all she did was pull him into her arms as he cried, she knew why. He was terrified that he lost them, he didn't have to say a word to her about it, she knew him that well. They could read each other so well; they knew when the other was feeling what.

After crying in her arms for a few minutes, Cam pulled back and wiped his face. "I'm sorry Kira..." "Don't be," she told him firmly, "you scared, so was I. I had no idea whether or not I would see you again, or if our babies made it. I was so scared Cam." He pulled her into his embrace and held her. After a few minutes past, two nurses came in holding two tiny infants. They each handed one baby to Cam and Kira. "Meet your son," she said nodding at the infant Kira held, "and your daughter," she gestured to the baby Cam held. They left so that they could be alone with their children. Cam stared at the tiny baby in his arms; he then looked at Kira. "Natalie Katherine," he asked. Kira nodded, then looked down at her son, "Kanoi Austin, but call him Austin?" Cam nodded and leaned over slightly so he could kiss his beautiful wife. He had never been happier in his life.

_Her beautiful eyes.  
Are all I want to see?  
Starin' back at me.  
It's like I'm starin' into the sun.  
And her tender touch.  
Is all I want to feel?  
As I hold our baby.  
Gently in my arms oh.  
Gently in my heart oh, oh, oh.  
Gently in my arms oh.  
Gently in my heart oh, oh, oh._

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Aww...They made it, so those of you who were plotting my death can't now! There will be another chappie or Epilogue coming up soon. So please leave a review, no flames please. Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	9. Epilogue: A Minute Without You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em, if I did, I would have kept Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder on. I also don't own 'A Minute Without You' which is Hanson's. Usually I don't like to use the same song twice, but this is one of my favorite songs so I'm making an acception. 

**AN**: This is the final chapter! (Cheers) It's been great writing this and a big thank you to all of you who have stuck with it all the way. You guys are awesome! Just so you know, I will be trying to keep up with my Series, and _When Green Goes For Navy AND Crimson_. I will be starting the sequel to _Broken Angel_ sometime soon.

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Crimson-Ranger_**: Did you want me to die if she died? (Glares) Fine! Stubborn brat! (Hisses back) At least make more updates to Chibi Power Rangers.

**_BlueAngel07_**: Thanks! Here ya go!

**_Etcetera Kit_**: Thankees! Yes babies are premature all the time, but they do make it.

**_KirCo4Ever_**: Yep and thank you!

**_SlshadowFox_**: (Gulps) Well, I knew if something happened to Kira or the babies, I'd be in huge trouble. Glad you love it!

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**: Of course she's Ok! Do you people think I have a death wish? (Eyes the knife) You'd better not need that anymore, I haven't been evil much.

**_Jenny_**: Do you really think I want a flaming email? _Mirth- amusement, laughter, entertainment_. I sound like that one robot from the movie "Short Circuit" Johnny 5. (Hands you a tissue) It'll be Ok!

**_DustinandMarahForLife_**: Glad you loved it! Here's the epilogue!

_**Garnetred**_: Yes, yes, yes Kira's gonna be Ok and so will the babies. Here ya go!

**_Cat2000_**: Thank you! And please, please, please update "Poison" soon!

**_StarTraveler_**: Thanks! But this is the last chapter. Loved that last chapter of _"What's Next"_ I put up a smut version of _"When Green Goes For Navy AND Crimson"_ up there.

**Epilogue: A Minute Without You**

**-**

_Well I woke up this morning.  
And the night had been so long.  
Seems that I had had my mind on you.  
Well the day, it has begun, and I can't get a minute, can't get a.  
Minute without you.  
You're always on my mind, you're always in my head.  
And I can't live, I can't live another day without you._

_-_

It's been three weeks since Austin and Natalie were born and Cam and Kira finally get to take them home. Being premature, they had to stay at the hospital under observation until were big and strong enough to go on home, which thrilled everyone. On the day they were brought home, everyone was waiting with excitement. The entire former Ninja and Dino Thunder teams where waiting in anticipation for them to arrive home with the babies. LeAnn Amino, Hunter's new girlfriend was also with them. Tori, Kim, Marah, Kapri, and LeAnn where hurrying around, trying to make sure everything was ready for their arrival. Miko and Jase played with baby Jake

Tommy heard a light car horn honking and yelled, "hey, everyone...they're back!" The girls hurried back into the living room as Kira opened the door, with Cam carrying the babies in carriers behind her. "Welcome home!", everyone shouted softly as to not alarm the babies. They both smiled widely at their friends as they made their way over to the couch. Cam set the carriers on the coffee table and gently lifted Nat out of it. Kira reached over and got Austin out of his. Marah and Kapri immediately began snapping pictures as the babies where passed around while everyone was talking. "Oh wow, they're so adorable," LeAnn cooed to Natalie. Kira smiled as Miko crawled into her lap, "yeah, they are, all three of them." She looked over at her husband who was playfully bickering with Shane and Dustin, and her heart swelled with more love than she could ever imagine.

_'Cause when the minutes seem like hours and the hours seem like days.  
Then a week goes by you know it takes my breath away.  
All the minutes in the world could never take your place.  
There's one-thousand-four-hundred-forty hours in my day._

_-__18 Years Later_-

Eighteen years have passed since Kira and Cam went through that period of hell, but now things have never been better. They recently celebrated their 20th anniversary with all their friends and family celebrating with them...but there were some people whom not in person, yet in spirit. Sensei Watanabe passed away some fifteen years before; he had lived a full life, spending his last days with his son, daughter (he had always said Kira was the daughter he never had) and grandchildren. He passed on peacefully in his sleep.

His passing broke Cam's heart and he had been withdrawn for quite sometime, until Kira gently, but firmly reminded him that his friends and family needed him though. As the weeks passed he became his old self again, until they were hit with another tragedy: Shane and Kapri had been killed a car accident, they had been hit head on by a semi-truck. Kapri was eight months pregnant with a baby girl, fortunately they baby was able to be saved. Dustin and Marah took in the infant and named her Shannon Kapri. A month later, Marah, who'd been pregnant the same time as Kapri, gave birth to a boy whom they named Kevin Shawn.

_I've been trying to call you all day, 'cause I got so many things.  
That I want to say. I'm going crazy, 'cause all my thoughts are filled with you.  
There's got to be some way I can get through to you ohh._

On a better note, Hunter and LeAnn married and had three children, two little boys and a little girl. Blake Michael, Nicholas Jonathan, and Julie Michelle. Kim and Tommy were blessed with a daughter whom they named Brooke Joanna. Ethan finally tied the knot after several years of dating, he married Angela, who had been the right girl for him all these years; he just never realized it. Tori and Blake had another son whom they named Alexander Lee. Conner and Trent married after college as planned and adopted two twin girls, Allison Maria and Elizabeth Nicole.

_Cause when the minutes seem like hours and the hours seem like days.  
Then a week goes by you know it takes my breath away.  
All the minutes in the world could never take your place.  
There's one-thousand-four-hundred-forty hours in my day._

Today was a happy day, Miko was marrying her lifelong friend turned boyfriend, then fiancee: Jase Oliver. They, unlike their parents, hadn't been Rangers...but the threat of evil in the world and universe still hung in the air. If the time came for them to defend Earth they would however they could. But today they would not think of that, all their minds were on where on Miko and Jase's wedding day, since both joined the Wind Academy at a young age, they planned to have a Ninja ceremony. As Miko dressed in her mother's wedding gown, her mind wandered to the day Jase proposed.

_Jase had taken her to a French restaurant in honor of her birthday, over dinner they talked about almost everything under the sun, staring into each other's eyes the entire time. Mid-meal Jase had excused himself to go to the restroom, what he really was doing was talking over with the waiter to hide the ring he had got for Miko in her dessert._

_When it was time for it to be brought out, Jase seemed extremely nervous to Miko,_ " you ok Jase?" _He nodded and smiled at her,_ "I'm fine, I'm with the most gorgeous woman in the world and I love her very much." _She smiled and blushed, then reached for his hand._ "I love you too Jase." _The waiter came and served their dessert; Miko smiled at him as she took a bite of her French vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce, where the ring was hidden. As she took the bite she felt something hard and roundish in her mouth. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at Jase who was grinning brightly at her. She pulled the object out of her mouth and her jaw dropped when she saw a 14-carat diamond ring. She looked up to find Jase kneeling next to her and tugging the ring from her hand so he could clean it off._

_When he did he looked into her almond shaped hazel eyes,_ "Miko Watanabe, you are my whole wide world, I can't imagine my life without you, will you marry me?" _A small gasp caught in her throat, and she nodded._ "Yes, yes I will marry you!", _she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back with just as much passion as he slid the ring onto her waiting finger. The other diners and staff in the restaurant began clapping for the newly engaged couple, who were oblivious to what was going on around them._

_-_

_I can't keep myself from thinking about you.  
It's because I love you, and I know that it's true, whoa.  
I'll call it desperation; can't you see it in my eyes?  
That I want be with you until the sun falls from the sky._

_-_

"Miko," said a voice, snapping her out of memory lane, "it's time." She looked up at her mother and nodded. Kira walked across the room, tears glistening in her eyes. "You look beautiful sweetheart," she said as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "Thanks mom, I love you." Tears fell freely down her face as she murmured back, "I love you too." A knock on the door pulled them apart and Austin poked his head in, "ready?", he asked his big sister. She smiled and nodded, "I was born ready." Kira smiled at her two children and quickly slipped out of the room.

Austin held his arm out for her and she accepted it as they made their way to the aisle. The music began and they slowly made their way down toward her father who was performing the ceremony and Jase who was standing there next to him, looking nervous, yet at the same time excited. They made their way to the platform Austin gave her away to Jase and quickly kissed his sisters' cheek then took his seat next to his twin sister.

Cam smiled at his baby girl and his soon-to-be son-in-law. "Do you both come here of your own free will?", he asked. "We do," the young couple answered. "Today we bring Miko and Jase together in marriage, they have overcome many obstacles to stay together and be together." Cam handed Jase a ring, "A ring is a symbol of bonding, and you will be bonded as long as you both shall live", he explained. "Jase, please repeat after me, 'I Jason David Oliver, take you Miko Alyssa Watanabe to be my wife.' " "I Jason David Oliver, take you Miko Alyssa Watanabe to be my wife." "To protect you and our family from all dangers." "To protect you and our family from all dangers." "For as long as I live." "For as long as I live." He slid the band on Miko's finger.

Cam turned to Miko, "Miko, please repeat after me, 'I Miko Alyssa Watanabe, take you Jason David Oliver to be my husband.' " "I Miko Alyssa Watanabe, take you Jason David Oliver to be my husband." To protect you and our family from all dangers." "To protect you and our family from all dangers." "For as long as I live." "For as long as I live." She slid the band onto Jase's finger. Cam smiled at the two, tears forming in his eyes, "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." As two kiss passionately their friends and family begin to cheer loudly. "I am proud to announce," his voice shook with emotion, "Jason and Miko Oliver."

Later at their reception, everyone was celebrating. Jase and Miko danced with each other, then nearly everyone else who attended the wedding. On the side Kira and Cam watched their daughter and new son-in-law. Kira leaned into her husband's embrace and smiled when he planted small kisses on the nape of her neck. "Think they'll do Ok on their own," Cam murmured against her skin, which caused her to shiver with pleasure. "I know they'll do Ok on their own."

_Many miles away, a dark, shadowy figure watched the happy scene with a sneer on his face. How sickenly sweet,_ the Ranger kids are all grown up and married,_ he thought. His sneer turned into a snarl as Jase and Miko shared a kiss. One day, one day soon, they would all pay for the pain they had caused him. Oh yes, the Watanabe family would pay..._

_-_

_'Cause when the minutes seem like hours and the hours seem like days.  
Then a week goes by you know it takes my breath away.  
All the minutes in the world could never take your place.  
There's one-thousand-four-hundred-forty hours in my day._

**End of 'Hand in Hand'**

**AN2**: Well, there's the end of _'Hand in Hand'_! Like I said before it's been great writing it and I hope you all enjoyed it. That last part up there, does that seem like a sneek peek for a sequel? Maybe, maybe not. I should be reposting _FYL II_, the Sequel to _'Broken Angel'_, more of _WGGFNAC_, and more of _'What Could Have Been'_. Ok, so please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


End file.
